yuyanfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
物明语
Pali Sita（物明语） 概述 物明语是一种人工语言，创制者是神秘人V.k.h（由于此人真名不详，此化名只保留了辅音，元音则不确定，初步构拟为vākihu）， 据说他创造此语言的目的是为了摆脱现在复杂的世界，过自己极简的生活。 物明语以道本语为基础，词汇主要来自英语、汉语、世界语等国际化语言，还有极个别单词来自其他语言。共有约240词汇，道本语有120词汇，物明语约为道本语单词量的两倍。 sita来自stuff，意为“物品”，pali来自世界语parli，意为“说”“语言” 音节表 a i u e o pa pi pu pe po ta 无 tu te to ka ki ku ke ko ma mi mu me mo na ni nu ne no sa si su se so ha hi hu he ho la li lu le lo ya 无 yu ye yo wa wi 无 we wo 可在音节后加n构成鼻音节 1.为了防止与i，u弄混，ti，wu，yi音节禁止使用 2.前一音节末尾的n与后面元音开头的音节并没有书面上的区分 3.重音永远在第一个音节 语法 1.限定词一般在被限定词之后 2.没有系动词，当一句话里没有动词时就表示前一个是后一个 3.a b表示B的A，a b c表示B的A，C的ab。有助词te时，即a te b c就表示 bc的A（这里大写字母用来说明所表达的概念，小写字母来说明实际的语言说法） 4.语序是主语-动词（可能没有）-宾语 5.分隔主语和谓语的助词mi，当主语是eko（我）和yu（你）时省略mi 6.分隔动词和直接宾语的助词la 7.多个主语和宾语之间用an连接，“我、你”作并列主语省略的mi要还原。 8.连续动词之间用e连接，e不用于连接句子 9.词汇一般没有明确的词性，可以用于多种词性 10.数词只有一（isi），二（ni），五（pipe）和十（teke），其他数字用这几个数字叠加而来，如一百（teke teke），二十（ni teke），十二（teke ni）。注意，大的单位在前表示相加，反之表示相乘，比如 pipe teke ni isi（53）。表示序数词用ya引导基数词。 11.表示颜色的词有lusa（红），pulu（蓝），yelo（黄）和tako（黑），lite（白），其他的颜色都是这五种的结合，如lusa yelo（橙色），把哪个颜色放在后面，就表示哪个颜色更主要。 12.人称代词有我（eko），你（yu），他（ilo）。专指男性的“他”为ilo man，“她”为ilo pemale，“它”为ilo otela（来自other） 13.在只有“你”作主语时加mi表示强调或祈使。 14.no表否定，疑问句在陈述句前加上senme（什么）或在后面加上anta no（是不是）肯定回答重复提问的内容，否定回答在提问的内容前加no 15.anta表示“或者”，lese表示“也，和”，onli表示“只有，但是”，so表示“所以，那么，而且”，pikosa表示“原因”或“因为”。 16.A pa B表示B在A发生时发生。 词汇 len人 sita物品 kuto好 wose坏 selo天空 kasi空气，气体 wate水，液体 kulan地面，土地，地球 huse大的 hewi重的，重要的 luto老的，旧的 newi新的，年轻的 mikulo轻的，小的，弱的 palen父母，祖先，创造者 se这个 na那个，哪个 otela其他的，另外，剩余 konpi关闭，堵住 name名字，成为 wele关于，为了，对应 asupe方向，直的，往，去 ya从，第，不动的 mama/papa妈妈/爸爸 ha事情，拥有 pile火，燃烧，热的 powe打雷，能够，力量 loyu雨，下雨 suwan雪，霜，冰 simoke雾，烟 wento风，吹 hapen发生 lusa红色 pulu蓝色 yelo黄色 tako黑色，黑暗的 e并 use用 lite白色，亮的 kulin干净的 sikan时间，时候 ka家，停留 pa当……时 anta或者 tuli树，木头 pulo花 kula草，植物 puke虫子，小动物 nose猫，狗，鼻子 lahu野兽，老虎 awe鸟，飞 boto船，鱼 pisi车，远离 manu手，摇晃 open打开，开始 kako嘴，口 luna月亮 tela星星，星球 suwa太阳，阳光 man男性的，雄性 pemale女性的，雌性 ano年，岁 lakon怪物，蜥蜴，舌头 wilu细菌，蘑菇，微生物 sinake毒蛇，危险的 tesise疾病 seku安全的 weli非常 kolu颜色，花色的，彩色的 wan盘，碗，坐 kike快的，次，顺序 hosipi药物，治疗 pili打破，破碎的，破坏 hita打架，打仗，争斗 sili睡觉 pali说，语言 elo错误，失败 sukese正确的，成功的 sipele容易的，便宜的 moku吃，食物 telin喝，酒，饮料 puwi水果，果实 panta熊，牙 muse老鼠，兔子，毛 pikosa因为，原因 so所以，那么，而且 onli但是，只有 lese和，跟，也 penke虽然，即使 ali所有的，每个 ani任何，任意 pasen安静的，和平的 oto奇怪的，陌生的 siton强大的，强烈的 senme什么 wole想要 leme记住，想起 lose忘记，消失 konpo舒适的，开心的 an和 ente结束，结果，完成，最后 mone钱，珍贵的，富的 same相同的，相似的 tewi不同的 moli杀，死 wita生命，生活 teke右边 mala左边 tele远的 sima近的，邻近 kunole智慧，聪明的，知识 situpi笨的，弯的 in在，到达 kulupo一些，一群，组织，结构 pewe相信 tupi问，怀疑 ami爱，喜欢，可爱的 wisi眼睛，看见 he耳朵，听见 kita写，记录，书 mu多 posi可能的，也许 kin刀 tolu麻烦，脏的，乱的 tekulise减少，损失 konten继续，连接 likawi断，离开 nu本来，原来的 sin心，思想，感觉 son声音 imake画，风景，图案 leli真的，确定，同意，赞许 we假的，伪装，说谎 tesite决定 me地方 konpesa写信，交谈 kuno知道 pin边界，表面，外边 lonta圆形，圆圈，旋转，轮子 letan方的，棱角，脚 hale困难的，坚硬的 mowe运动，移动 wite宽的，粗的，厚的 tepe高的，深的，长的 lin薄的，窄的，细的 min少的，至少 sekon秒，瞬间 ho后面，以后，将要 lon冷的，凉的 ken敢，肯，愿意 kiyu喊，叫，咬 tokete一起，总共 po锁，打不开的，无法解决的 wanha下面，低处，掉落 apowe上面，高处，上升 api来，出现，外出 tun矮的，短的，浅的 sun发现，寻找 sumo闻，摸 nen里面，内部，内容 mesake消息，信息 sanhe状态，情况，场合 kuki煮，成熟的，制造 penyo亲近的，熟悉的，朋友 patoli工厂，变化，制造 lesiwe获取，得到，接受，收到 le返回，转换，转方向 kiwi机会，选择 lipa扔，放弃 lupi废弃的，垃圾 tona给，卖 mawi买，交换 hapa害怕，可怕的，威胁 nanko伤心的，难过的 hunli少的，空的，饥饿 enupu吃饱，足够的，满的 tolelate忍受，耐心，原谅 supose猜，假设 ye前面，以前，过去 sekosi性，性别 akain再次，重新 liwelo河，海，湖 no零，没有，不 isi一 ni二 pipe五 teke十 kenka更加 mosu最 solite站，固体 sasi沙子，泥土，粉末 sowo软的，半凝固的，湿的 punpu碰撞，受伤 sikole学校，学习，技术 tasete尝，尝试 mahin机器，工具 pan小麦，面粉，谷物 polise警察，军队wase脸，脸面，面对 sekule秘密，隐藏，隐瞒 ankuli生气的，愤怒的 owile油，滑的 pensile笔，箭，刺 tami种子，米，野生的 nite夜晚 taye一天，白天 powin点，指向，手指 lapute笑，搞笑 koli哭，眼泪 temake疼痛，难受的 tanyu干的，炸弹，爆炸 anima肌肉，肉类，动物 minela石头，反应 to头，走wepa尾巴，躲 su蜜蜂，数，计算 suwi甜的，蜂蜜 sowan酸的 salete盐，咸的 wetau气味，味道 semeli丑的，难闻的，苦的 telisiyo好吃的，香的，美丽的 kausu告诉，传递，发送 puloku跳，青蛙 taulu道路，途径，方式 un短的，低的，浅的 itea意思，想法，感情 inkulu包括，含有，管理 en进入，属于 konpelen醒来，理解，教导 kasa房子 tulo门 winto跑，镜子，窗户 kulote衣服，布，纺织 pasike篮子，鞋 miluko奶，宝宝，小孩 yan羊，兄弟，姊妹 hatan蛋，下蛋，放置 towi玩，表演，玩具 ilon铁，锤，锄头 mukon木棍，木棒，掘，铲 aluwe总是，一定 awa拿走，带走 topu顶部，尖的，嘴唇 panwa坐，办法 ansiwe回答，解决 常用短语 Konpesa 你好 Konpo api欢迎 Eko le/Akain wisi再见/我要走了 Konpo wisi la yu很高兴见到你 Senme yu minela？你怎样/好吗？ Senme me yu ka in ？你住在哪里？ Yu powe kuto mosu/yu mi...请你……（前者比后者要礼貌） Yu kuno la...anta no？ 你知道……吗？ Senme mi...？什么是……？ Senme pikosa...？为什么……？ Yu ha la... anta no？你有没有……？ Senme mi name yu？你叫什么名字？ Senme len mi ilo？他是谁？ Yu mi kausu la sita se ilo.请你告诉他这件事。 Tolelate la eko，eko kuno no （la sita na）. 对不起，我不知道（那件事）。 Yu kuto/yu itea la eko.谢谢（你）。 Posi se mi sanhe na，eko leli no/eko tupi. 也许是（那样），我不确定。 Taye ho ilo （man）mi in/to anta no？明天他会去吗？ ilo aluwe mi ye in.他一定已经到了。 -Senme mi wepa ho tulo？-门后面躲着什么（有什么）？ -Sita na mi yan.-是羊。 Yu hale anta no？辛苦了。 Eko ho kita/kausu lewe yu.我会给你写信的。 Na mi aluwe posi no！绝对不可能！ Eko ye pili la yu.给你添麻烦了。 Yu mi supose la eko mi supose anta no？你猜我猜不猜？ 诗歌选录 1.昨天我去搬一块大石头， 把石头放到门后头。 搬完石头我就回了家， 石头一点反应都没有。 Taye ye eko api la mowe la minela isi huse， eko hatan la minela en tulo ho ye. Eko ente la mowe la minela pa eko le la ka， Minela mi ha no la minela ani ye. 注：物明语中，“石头”和“反应”是一个词。 2.有一天我浑身难受， 从我去了医院以后， 吃了药然后睡了个觉， 醒了还觉得没睡够。 Taye isi pa eko nanko anima ali， ya eko asupe la me hosipi pa， eko lesiwe la hosipi pa ho sili ye， konpelen pa ho lese sili enupu no . 注：me hosipi=治疗的地方=医院 3.这是一个真实的谎言，有条小狗跑到我眼前， 但是这小狗不会叫，还抢走了我所有的钱。 Se mi pali we leli isi， nose isi mi to in ye eko ye. Onli nose se mi powe no la kiyu， lese ilo mi awa la mone ali eko ye. 注：pali we=假话，说谎的话=谎言 4.我在数蜜蜂，一只蜜蜂，两只蜜蜂， 三只蜜蜂，四只蜜蜂，五只蜜蜂， 蜜蜂有很多，数不清有几只蜜蜂。 Eko su la su，su isi，su ni， su ni isi，su ni ni，su pipe， su mi mu weli，eko powe no la su konpelen la senme su. 注：su既有“蜜蜂”之意，也有“数”之意。 5.那天我去偷东西，居然没有人看到我， 偷完回家的路上，有人来了我赶快躲。 Taye na pa eko api la awa sekule la sita， itea pin len ani no mi wisi la eko ye. Eko ente la awa sekule e le la ka in taulu， len otela api ye，eko wepa tele ye. 注：itea pin=意外的，竟然；wepa tele=躲的远远的，引申为赶快躲 6.Lahu oto isi in liwelo mi api ye， lahu oto se mi hapa weli， len mu mi hapa e wepa pin， pa ho lahu oto mi tanyu ye. 河里出现了一个怪物， 这个怪物非常可怕， 很多人害怕躲到了一边， 然后怪物爆炸了。 注：lahu oto=奇怪的野兽=怪物，hapa是“害怕”的意思，也可以是“可怕”的意思。 物明语词汇溯源 1.eko 拉丁ego“我” 2.pali 世界parli“说” 3.sita 英stuff“物品” 4.len 汉ren“人” 5.ni 日“二” 6.kita 阿拉伯kitaab“书” 7.tesise 英disease“疾病” 8.wento 世界vento“风” 9.sikan 汉“时间” 10.loyu 汉“落雨” 11.lahu 汉“老虎” 12.hatan 汉“下蛋” 13.koli 英cry“哭” 14.luna 世界luno“月亮” 15.kausu 汉“告诉”